the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Lawson: The Slave Goddess of Raduza The Supreme Hutt Lord
Prologue In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They called it the greatest discovery in human history. The civilizations of the galaxy call it... Mass Effect. By activating installations called mass relays, starships could bypass the natural speed limit of the speed of light. However, once opened, these gateways can not be closed by any means known to man. Because of this, newly discovered relays are considered extremely dangerous as no one knows who or what could be on the other side... The Door Miranda sauntered slowly down the aisle of ship operators as the her Cerberus cruiser drifted near the dark mass relay. As she passed by, she could feel the gaze of male and female comptrollers alike, reflected in their displays. It was a tedious and thankless job, made only slightly more bearable by the eye candy that was Miranda Lawson. Genetically engineered to be perfect, her body was as much a testament to her genes as it was to a strict regimen of daily physical training. Her formfitting jumpsuit affirmed that the goods themselves would be better than advertised. Her slim and toned waste and abs lay beneath supple breasts that bounced ever so slightly with a delicious ripeness. Her incredible legs were crowned with buttocks so perfect, that the crew consider her "Ass Effect" to be to be a greater act of engineering than the Mass Effect fields. However, the softness of her curves belied a hardness of will. Miranda was as unrelenting as she was beautiful. Her zeal for her work, and the intensity of her expectations forced everyone around her to be on edge. And she liked it that way. No one in recent memory could remember a friendly word spoken to her or from her. She was all business all the time. So solid was her wall of professionalism, that there were rumors that she was still a virgin, as no man was brave enough to touch her (though many imagined it in their bunks at night). In a way it was these assets that made her such a perfect fit for Cerberus, a radical pro-human organization. In the decades since the Mass Effect discovery, humans had come into contact with countless alien species, the militaristic turians, the cunning salarians, and the fearsome krogans to name a few. But it was the seductive Asari that really concerned Cerberus. An all female race consisting of nothing but gorgeous women, ready to unzip their space suits and drop their panties for anything at all, whether it had a cock or a slit. To Cerberus, this presented an incredible threat to humanity, as the children of these unions were all Asari. Using their wiles, looks, constant horniness, and endurance for endless sex, the Asari held the potential to breed humanity into extinction. For Cerberus and its leader the Illusive Man, Miranda was humanity's answer. A human sex goddess that that could raise every human penis in the room at just a hint of cleavage or a glimpse of a thigh. She was prefect for leading human teams into alien space with out fear of them being distracted by blue bimbos hungry for human man meat. And as this mission was taking place deep in Asari space, it was a worthwhile precaution. The Illusive Man had a tip that a dark Mass Relay was somewhere in the area. Lost in a supernova, the unopened gate had been dubbed the Tau-Tau-9 Relay. Even more interesting, the tipster had provided an ancient Asari artifact suggesting that there was an enemy on the other side, one that had tried to enslave the Asari thousands of earth years in the past. How the Asari had trapped this enemy behind the gate was unknown, and their continued existence was doubtful. Regardless, the illusive man wanted a covert research team to open the relay and scour the destination system for weapons from the enemy that might be used against the lovely alien race. All they had to do was open the door. Miranda stopped at the forward viewing window. Cocking her hips, she extended her hand and created a small biotic pulse. At other strategic points over the ship a score of biotic were summoning similar space distortions. The comptrollers behind her stared openly now - and almost of third of them (mostly women) weren't even looking at her derrière, but instead were marveling at the warp of energy swirling around her hand. Working in tandem, she and the other biotics used a combination of singularities, warps, and element zero to ignite the relay. Her crew was only slightly surprised at the ease with which the process was done, with Miranda, even the most complicated of projects was reduced to child's play. In a rare moment of boasting, one helmswoman swore that Lawson had claimed that given enough time and resources she could even bring a man back from the dead. Breathing slightly harder with exertion, Miranda turned and faced her crew. The rise and fall of her bosom caused twenty three unseen pillars to raise in her honor, and seven sets of Sirta's Secret panties to become damp. Though the effort showed in the bobbing of her breasts, it could not be heard in her voice. "Prepare the ship. We proceed immediately. Activate stealth mode." In minutes the Cerberus cruiser was gone, already lightyears away, blasting Miranda and her crew towards the unknown. The Cerberus commander felt the slightest thrill at this adventure. For the first time in weeks she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the feeling, and smiled with inner pleasure. She would succeed on this mission, and save humanity from the sluts that threatened their survival. The Past and Tau-Tau-9 The ship stopped with jolt in front of a large brown planet. On first glance it seemed to be a dead world. Vast deserts spanned its ocean-less surface. Country sized sand-hurricanes ripped across the wastes, and an absence of artificial satellites or space stations made it seem unlikely that this would be the home of a spacefaring species. However, after scanning the binary star system for other planets and finding nothing, the crew reexamined the planet and discovered that this was indeed a world that supported life. Though barren around the equator, lights could be seen at the poles. Ordering the crew to land at the southern pole, Miranda went to the ship's docking bay to stock up on Warp Ammunition. Along the way she peeked in at the port storage hold, pushing a lever to open a thin window. The illuminated curvaceous forms of ten Asari hung suspended in glass stasis pods. The ruins of the eleventh and twelfth pods lay at the far left side of the room from Miranda's perspective. The sight of the pods always sparked a memory in Miranda and she frowned as she craned her neck to see further into the room. The Illusive Man had wanted the expedition to be "prepared" with proof to provide to the enemies of the Asari of their common goals. He had not been forthcoming about exactly what sort of creatures these "enemies" of the Asari were, though Miranda suspected he knew more than he was telling. It was almost a given with the Illusive Man. Before embarking, Miranda and her team raided the transport vessel of an Asari Consort, capturing the beautiful Asari Matron and eleven of her acolytes to serve as the necessary proof, and killing the remaining crew. After inspecting the captured Asari personally, the Illusive Man entrusted Miranda with a datapad to be delivered directly to the hands of one of the leaders of this mysterious race, and wished her luck. Things should have been simple after that. Of course they weren't. Apparently an Asari princess had survived the initial Cerberus raid on the Consort's ship and had stowed away on board the cruiser. Daughter of an incredibly important Matriarch and a powerful biotic, they had found her with stolen Cerberus weapons, attempting to open the stasis pods. In the resulting gun battle, three of her agents had died, and two stasis pods had been damaged, rendering the Asari inside permanently frozen. Making matters worse, a clerical error in the logs had mislabelled all of the Asari as being Consorts, meaning that there was a chance that the real Consort may have been one of the two they lost. Miranda had not been pleased. For hours afterward, she tortured the Asari princess with her biotics, leaving her chained to strut, a trembling mess of blue flesh clothed in tattered battle armor. During the torture she had learned everything about the princess, and informed her that she would be the first piece to be given to the ancient force. "Liaraaa..." Miranda called out, her husky Australian voice taking on a sing-song cadence. "We're almost there." A rattle of chains told her that her prisoner, Liara T'soni was sitting against the wall, hidden from Miranda's view. "Don't worry, love. You'll be out of here soon, and on to finer things as our new friends plumb you for information. We may be down one Asari now, but your pedigree still sweetens the pot I must--!" The ship was rocked by a sudden force. Alarms began to sound over the ship and a tinny voice came over the ship's intercom. "Paging agent Lawson! Agent Lawson to the bridge!" "Shit..." Miranda muttered under her breath. "What on earth? I'll be back for you later you little bitch." She ran all the way to bridge, causing men she passed to gape openly as the false gravity did magnificent things to her breasts with each stride. ''Always thinking with their cocks...'' She growled internally. She burst through the door to the bridge and bellowed, "What is going on here? We've got stealth protocols in place! Get those alarms offline!" "Ma'am," a smartly dressed, former alliance marine saluted her, his eyes barely dropping to her breasts for an instant before returning to just over her shoulder, in the middle distance. "I believe it is too late for that." He gestured out the front window. Two massive, clunky-looking starships had extended rust covered grappler arms to completely envelop her cruiser. "They hailed us with audio only feeds. We haven't been able to recognize their language, but we have our linguists working on breaking it down." Miranda scowled. So much for making an entrance from a position of power. "Any chance we could break free?" The ex-Marine grimaced. "Not without sustaining major hull damage, and possibly cutting the ship in half. Those are some heavy duty grapplers." He punched a few buttons at his console. "It looks like they're taking us down." Biting her lip she ran through options in her head. The opportunity to stealthily observe and learn the language and culture had been shot. The opportunity to make a grand appearance to the highest leader of the planet was gone. She only had a few cards left... "I want the Asari captives out of stasis, and in biotic dampening chains. That goes double for the T'soni slut. Prepare an advance group. We're going to present a noble landing party for our hosts, and try to stumble our way back onto the proper foot. You," she pointed at a burly, thuggish woman. "See that Liara is outfitted in one of their more whorish costumes. And feel free to subtract what you need for it to be truly shameful. Since we can't understand them yet we've got to send a message that we are dominant over the blue-bimbos so we can enter into negotiations." With that she turned on her heel and walked directly to the armory. The Enemy of My Enemy is My... The ships docked roughly in an unkempt hangar attached to a massive stone palace. Miranda, decked out in formfitting battle armor had assembled a squad of thirty of her best shots into a tight formation around the Asari. She herself, led the way, and as soon as the final links were in place, she signaled to open the blast door. Row upon row of pig-like humanoids stood to greet them, hefty battle axes held tightly in well muscled arms. Apart from a few grunts and snuffles none of them moved. Miranda stepped forward. "My name is Miranda Lawson. I represent humanity and the great operation known as Cerberus. We come in peace, bearing gifts for your leaders. Who is in command here?" For a few moments no one moved. Then an incredibly deep booming voice carried out from a loudspeaker. "GIMBE WAN SLEE OH NIGH. COM WEKEE OHMESA." From the back of the crowd came the soft patter of unsteady footsteps. A wobbly looking robot appeared through the ranks, stopping near the front of the line of pig-men. "Be welcome visitors. It has been many years since our last contact with the rest of the galaxy. Please come with me. My master would like to speak with you." At these words the pigmen parted, creating a corridor up to the stone palace. Miranda nodded, then gestured at the army surrounding them. "First please, tell us, what is this mighty race you serve? Galactic records have forgotten this people." The robot shook its head. "These are the Gamoreans. However, they are not the race that I serve, they are just one of several cadet races that serve my master." "And what people does your master belong to?" "The mighty Hutt clan." At this Liara T'soni let out a gasp of horror, and began to struggle feebly against her bonds. Miranda nodded to one of her men, and he promptly struck the young Asari with the butt of his rifle. The group walked up the steps and through an enormously thick metal gate and into the damp and dimly lit place. Gamoreans stood at attention everywhere, eying the small band of humans with dim wariness. Miranda could tell from her dealings with the Vorcha and Krogans that this was an alien culture brought up for violence and physical strength, valuing little of intelligence. Could this be the result of taking a race that was diverse galacticly and forcing it to life on one planet for generations? Could they be stunted evolutionarily because of it? Could she use this in some way? Would this Hutt be equally stupid? For some reason that would be a disappointment to Miranda, she had been hoping for a race of cunning strategists that could tip the advantage to the humans. But at least they seem to command a formidable military race that Cerberus could put to use, a little non-human muscle to sacrifice for the goals of humanity would still be an asset in the scheme of things. At last they came to a wider audience chamber and were hit by a terrible odor. Sitting high on a pillar eating what appeared to be frogs out of an aquarium, sat the source of the stench. It was a sluglike creature with a torso barely resembling the most morbidly obese human imaginable. Its head was massive, and its eyes were a wicked orange, and slitted like a cats. These eyes widened on the group and stayed fixed on them, never wavering as the beast continued to eat. The robot wobbled its way over beside be beast and bowed, awkwardly, beginning to babble softly to it in that strange language. ''Well it looks like that's our new ally...'' Thought Miranda. ''Certainly doesn't look very mighty to me...'' After listening to the droid drone on for a few seconds, the Hutt roared and smacked the robot across the chest causing it to stumble. It then gestured at the Cerberus agents and Asari captives and boomed out a command. The robot turned to the group. "My master wishes your leader to step forward and tell him the reason for your appearance. Where have you come from? What news do you bring from the galaxy?" Taking a deep breath, and trying to ignore the stench, Miranda stepped forward. As she did so she felt the Hutt's eyes focus on her and his pupils dilated, taking in her every movement. She steeled herself as she saw the creature lick its lips, wondering in some remote part of her mind which appetite her appearance was wetting. "My name is Miranda. I represent the humans of earth. We have heard stories about how your people were trapped behind this Mass Relays by the Asari generations ago. Our people, too, are threatened by the Asari whores. They seek to dilute our population, snaring humans with their wiles to use as breeding stock. And yet they feared you. They feared the might of the Hutt clan so much that they locked you away. It is time that we unite together to cast off the chains of your imprisonment, and beat back these Asari aggressors! Here I have a message from our leader, the nameless Illusive Man." At this she took out the datapad and using her omnitool, began to load the message. After a moment of buffering, a flickering image of the Illusive Man appeared before the crowd. As he began to speak, Miranda was not surprised to learn that he knew more than he had told. "Greetings, mighty Hutt. I am known as the Illusive Man. My agents have contacted you with a message of peace and a promise of conquest. Contained within this datapad are records that should have you up to strategic intelligence levels on the rest of the galaxy. My associates will help you access this information and help you decide how best to mark your reemergence onto the galactic battlefield. I have also included a gift. Eleven Asari concubines, and a fully established Asari consort to serve in your harems as you see fit. Please enjoy these gifts. I look forward to working with you soon." As the hologram flicker out, and the robot finished its translation, the Hutt laughed and licked its grotesque lips, booming out a reply. "My master is please to learn of the Asari's continued survival." The droid relayed. "The bloodlines of the enslaved ones we were able to take into captivity have degraded severely." The Hutt jerked on a chain in his hands, and a beautiful blue woman with long tentacles growing out of her head emerged from the shadows next to the throne. The chain connected to a thick collar around her neck, the only ornament on her otherwise nude body. Slime caked her turquoise skin, hinting at the horrors this poor woman had endured. The robot continued, "We've even stopped calling these partial bloods Asari, and have come up with a new species name for them - Twi'Lek. Their biotic powers are nearly nonexistent but..." The droid faltered before continuing. "Their prowess at tending to Hutt... scepters... has only improved. My master looks forward to breaking in each of these concubines, and assures his new friends in Cerberus that they will bear him many Hutt children." Miranda was stunned. "Wait... How is that possible? Asari only give birth to other Asari..." The Hutt laughed again, leering a Miranda with obvious lust. The droid began to explain, "Think of it this way, the Asari are universal receivers. Anything can mate with them, and they will give birth to more of themselves - occasionally birthing Ardat-Yakshi. Hutts are basically the opposite. They are like universal donors. They can impregnate a female version of anything, with the mates primarily giving birth to more Hutts, but about 1/10th of the time either breeding a hybrid or a full version of whatever they were mating with. That is why the Asari feared them so - their entire population was ripe for the breeding by the Hutts. For some reason they did not find this agreeable..." The Twi'lek began whimpering as her hideous master threw a pudgy hand around her back, pulling her close and fondling her breasts. His eyes only flickered from Miranda to the horrified group of Asari and back to Miranda. Her heart beating faster at this statement, Miranda decided it was time to make her exit. "I am glad to know that their bodies will be put to good use. Now, it has been a long journey and I have much to discuss with the Illusive Man regarding this meeting. My men should have finished setting up communication--" The Hutt boomed an interruption, absently squeezing the breasts of the Twi'lek woman, causing her to squeal and he bellowed a reply punctuated with greasy lip licking. The droid translated, "My master says that that is unlikely. Communication to space from the planet-side is extremely difficult.. The intense magnetic field surrounding this planet blocks off nearly all forms of communication... Only the Master's personal antennae is powerful enough." Feeling the need to leave, Miranda began to channel her internal ice queen. "Excellent. I shall compose the message on my ship and shall send it to you shortly to relay on to the Cerberus station. I will send you the proper channels." With that she turned on her heel and began walking towards the door. She could feel the eyes of the Hutt following her every step and fought to keep herself from quickening her pace. The Hutt began to speak again. As he did two of the pig-like Gamoreans flanked her. "Your leader mentioned a gift of twelve Asari concubines... I count only eleven. In order for a deal to be struck I require you to join these sluts as a member of my harem." At this Miranda stopped. Goosebumps rising on her latex enclosed legs. From the crowd of Asari, she saw the eyes of Liara light up in a sort of sadistic pleasure. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced the Hutt. "My lord, I am a Cerberus battle commander, and representative of the Illusive Man. Surely we can find another..." The hutt merely glared at her and licked his lips, one hand decending to grope the crotch of the Twi'lek slave as the other continued to mash her breasts. Miranda swallowed. "These terms are not acceptable to us. I will speak with the Illusive man and we will--" The Hutt began to murmur, and the droid spoke, "My master has declared that you will join his harem, bargain or not. Furthermore your fire has sparked a great desire within him. He will enjoy your body this very night. Be honored, for you will be the first of your species be graced with our Master's seed, and if you're lucky, perhaps you will even bear him children." With that, the droid nodded to the Gamoreans approaching her. Having enough, Miranda summons her biotic powers and hurls these unsuspecting grunts across the room. Summoning a singularity she holds it aloft, small rocks and particles begin to orbit her. "If you think I'll allow that tub of grease to touch me, you've got another thing coming. We humans aren't like these Asari whores, we're warriors and will--" And for the third time Miranda was interrupted, this time by a stunning blast from an enemy blaster. As her eyes blurred the last thing she remembered seeing was her escort putting up a valiant fight, against overwhelming forces, the Asari attempting equally futile biotic attacks, Liara, breasts fully exposed, being hauled away by grunting gamoreans, all while the great Hutt continued to assault the Twi'lek as tears slowly ran down her beautiful face to mingle with the slime of the Hutt. Observations of a Scientist/Slave Girl The gamoreans' hands were not too gentle as they dragged Liara from the hall. Caught between two enormous brutes, she had no hope of escape and her struggles were aimed more at preserving her battered outfit than anything else. That Cerberus bitch had forced her to wear an outfit that would be seen as provocative even in the seedy bowels of Chora's Den. The normal outfit consisted of what amounted to bikini bottoms with a form fitting bustier, but the Cerberus agents had subtracted from the outfit to the point where the bottoms were nothing more than a tattered thong and bustier was missing all the supporting pieces, causing her neckline to plunge to incredible lows without her assistance. She was astounded by the feudal culture that the Hutts seemed to have maintained for all their years in exile. Ruling through wealth and military might, it seemed that they not been overthrown by their underlings as had been the hope. Ornate reliefs and tapestries lined the hallways, depicting scenes ranging from Hutts commanding large armies to purely pornographic illustrations of Asari and Twi'leks lost in (what Liara assumed was unwanted) orgasmic bliss. After descending several staircases, the gamoreans unlocked a large, heavy wooded door and shoved Liara inside. Propelled by the force of the shoves, she stumbles and falls into a pool of water, relaxing slave girls squealing and diving out of the way. Floating in the water, Liara wished that she wouldn't have to return to the surface, that she could just stay under the quiet waters forever and leave the nightmare behind. She longed for days long gone, days of vying with Ashley Williams in a sexual arms race for the affections of commander Shepard... Her reflection was interrupted as more of the asari were hurled into the pool, and slowly she emerged from the water, droplets beating off her naked skin as her skin prickled and nipples hardened in the cold air. Dozens of Twi'leks lounged around an enormous room covered in warm pools and giant pillows. They were engaged in all sorts of leisurely activities, from playing board games, to reading scrolls, and a few even seemed to be making love in the corner. Many were pregnant, their stomachs bulging with what would likely be Hutt spawn, though at the rate the groups in the corner were going at each other, there was a good chance that a fair number of those babies were sired by fellow slaves. Stepping out of the pool she was approached by a red twi'lek wearing an outfit make of tiny chains that linked together, barely covering her body. Liara was surprised, the red pigmentation of her species had died out millenia ago, and taking a second look around she saw skin tones of green, white, purples, pink, and orange accompanying the traditional blue. The scientist in her thrilled at the chance to study the genes of these near-asari, a once in a lifetime chance to read from the genetic history books of her people. The woman in her raged at the high price of this knowledge, her freedom and her body. The red twi'lek held out a hand to pull Liara out of the tub. "Greetings sister, my name is Fayla. We've all heard stories of our asari precursors, stories passed down from mother to daughter for generations. I can show you the dressing room if you want to change out of those rags. And maybe you can tell me more about our sisters on the outside?" Liara smiled at the friendly gesture, and stepped out of the pool. "Sounds great, I'd love to hear more about your people... and their troubles." Using a biotic field she collected all the water off of her body and psychically deposited it back in the pool. Fayla's eyes widened, "So it's true! The stories mention a great force running through the bodies of our grandmothers' grandmothers. Can you teach us to use this power?" Liara looked around as women around the harem began echoing their interest, gathering around the asari handmaidens. She smiled. Perhaps the situation wasn’t as hopeless as she had feared… Ass Effect